HEAT
by Badgirlgoth
Summary: One Shots about the couples of fairy tail some normal, some crack, LEMONS and NON LEMONS NALU first . will post more if reviewed and seems interest :)


**Hey all :) I have only resentley in the last few months gotten back into fan fiction writing please review and read :) these are a few one shots with multiple charters LEMON and non LEMON I hope you enjoy …. yes I know my grammar isn't the best sorry :(**

 **Heat**

NALU

As I lay on my bed looking at the stars outside my open window I sigh its been so hot in magnolia the last 2 days everyone has been on edge, no one wants to get into anyone way. The pool at the guild has been packed. Everyone is irritable and between you and me all this heat is frying the brains of my fellow guild members. They are all acting really weird and close….. it must be the heat everyone is going loco and I have to admit I have been feeling the same way maybe its the hormones that are being released into the sweat cause I swear even Grey and Juvia have been sort of getting along …. its weird. I sigh again and turn over I have to leave my window open tonight, I just hope I don't get any unsuspecting visitors tonight I don't think I can deal with Natsu being close to me at the moment. Every time I have seen him in the last two days he hasn't even broken a sweat yet the rest of us are dying. I also think its all the glistening bodies, Its not helping the mood of the guild every one is hot and waring very little lately and I think the guild is starting to crack under the pressure and no fans the only cold thing at the guild is the drinks and that's just making everyone drunk and horny.

There's a small amount of wind I feel as it hits my bare stomach I let out a quite sigh and shut my eyes. As soon as my eyes close my mind is bombarded with images of Natsu I groan and try to get rid of the image of the sexy fire mage from my thoughts… I turn over and groan hes name…. Its getting worse this feeling every time I see him now I just want to jump on him and kiss those perfect lips of hes.

"Damn Natsu" I mutter as I sit up on my bed

"Damn this heat" I feel like stomach do flips and a familiar heat pooling in my core

"Shit ok cold shower for you Lucy" I state to myself as I lift myself from the bed and head to the shower.

I pin up my hair and blast on the cold water only, I strip outta my underwear and jump into my shower the cool water feels nice cascading down my curves. I Let the water run down my neck as I close my eyes once again, the image of Natsu in my bed, with hes messy pink hair and the covers polling around hes waste sleeping enters my mind I bite my lip and banish it once again. I have to get Natsu out of my mind and it seems the cold shower isn't helping. I grab my shower gel and start working on my body, my hands massage my body and I close my eyes again. This wasn't meant to be a hot shower but I cold one …. but that doesn't look likes it going to happen.

As I am rubbing down my body I smell smoke and cinnamon … Natsu I think to myself as I turn around I see Natsu in the door way of my bathroom

"Natsu! what are u doing?" I screech turning away from him

"I was wondering why I heard to groan my name a little while ago I could hear you for some reason" he stated with hes signature grin

"I wasn't doing any such thing, so can you please leave this is embarrassing Natsu" I whine

he smirks at me

"Or at least turn around you idiot"

"why would I do that Lucy the view is so much better this way, this heat seems to be doing funny things to people lately" he stated

"What do dodo you mean" I stutter as I watch him take a step into my bathroom over my shoulder.

"Well everyone smells funny, more exotic" he stated taking another step

"Well I don't know what you are talking about so can you please leave" I state again but my voice is lower I feel my body heating up… did it get even hotter in this bathroom or was it just me. I glanced at Natsu's body he didn't have hes vest on today must have been too hot…. Wait what am I saying hes a dragon slayer he doesn't get hot… dose he… I think to myself my cheeks flush again god I wish he would stop looking at me … before I loose all self restraint and just pull him into my shower

I watch Natsu slowly unwind hes scarf from hes neck

"ummm natsu whhat whhat are you doing" I stutter

"Joining you Lucy its much to hot out here Lucy" he stated so calmly

what the hell happened to my dense, shy, childlike Natsu….

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Natsu" I state my face beet red as I watch him lower hes pants very slowly

"Hes here like always Lucy , but like I said everyone smells different since these few hot days and I cant stop thinking about you, I need you Lucy" he stated hes cheeks going red

I turned my head around closing my eyes this cant be happening this is dream I am dreaming about Natsu being in my bathroom …. damn this heat frying the brain!

its a dream... a dream... I chant to myself over and over again as the water cascades around me I shake my head. I Feel a hand slip around my waist as I am slammed up against Natsu's hard abs … my mouth goes dry this isn't a dream Natsu is in my shower! I scream to myself do I dare look at him I don't know whats happening …. I feel my core getting warmer just by hes arm being wrapped around me…. And I hate to admit this but I want this…..

"naatsuu" I mutter leaning back into hes hold

I can feel him smiling into my hair

"Lucy" he breaths I feel hes breath on my ear and I swear I could melt into a puddle right here in my bathtub.

"I want you Lucy more then ever right now, for two days everywhere I go I can smell your scent, your arousal, the heat of you hormones have been driving me crazy I cant help myself anymore I need you Lucy more the breathing, more then fire" he whispers to me and that's it something snaps in me I moan leaning further back into him.

The water splashes around us as he kisses and nips my neck and I shutter into hes arms hes hand brushes over my breasts and I moan out hes name.. damn this isn't fair I haven't even kissed Natsu before and yet here we are in my shower….

Hes fingers play with my nipple and I shutter again hes hands are warm too warm but I like it.. I like him…

"Please natsu" I whisper I know he can hear me he stops the assault on my neck. I can feel hes member growing and touching my lower back. Hes other hand snakes down my side he finger traces over my slit and I let out yelp.. when did Natsu become so bold.. hes finger traces over my clit and I grit my teeth as I feel him smile into my neck he probes me in and out and I cant help but moan hes name. I feel the coil between my legs tighten if he keeps this up I am going to explode and I haven't even had a chance to have any fun yet I haven't even kissed him yet, my friend, my nakama, my lover… I cant take it anymore hes hand roaming over me, hes lips on my neck biting me. I scream hes name and shutter into him... feeling my self going weak he grabs me and hold me us as my legs turn to jelly …

"Natsu I need you" I whisper

Natsu scoops me up bridal style and takes us to my bed he lays me on the bed I finally get to look at him in all hes glory hes toaned and muscled and I smirk at hes member hard straining wanting to put it to good use

Natsu joins me on the bed and leans against my core

"Lucy you smell amazing to me if there was one scent I was only allowed to smell for the rest of my life it would be yours" he stated looking my in the eyes my cheeks redden and I cant help it anymore I pull him down I have to kiss him I have to feel what its like the kiss the man I have day dream over for the last few months. I need Natsu more then I would like to admit as hes lips crashed against mine. I could feel myself stir again the coil rewinding. Hes kisses were hot and passionate like the ones I read in all those books Levy and Erza read.

He looks at me and smiled "I need you now Lucy please" I hear him whisper into my neck

I smirk up at him and nod . I feel him change hes position before I can breath hes slams into me and yelp and get use to hes pace, he kisses my chest and pounds into me I feel the coil getting tighter as I can hear him whisper my name and moan to me. I cant believe this is happening but oh god it feels amazing and I don't want to end. Hes rhythm in steady and perfect …. I can see hes face I know hes going to cum soon I feel myself climbing the mountain with him. He moans my name and I scream hes as we cum together our body slick with sweat from the heat… both our breathing is labored he smiles at me that 100 mega watt smile and I smile back.

"I have wanted to do this since we met Lucy, I am glad we finally did. your more then my nakama your my everything" he whispers to me as he lays next me ….. well I will give something for this heat …. it was hot….


End file.
